


ask me, I won't say no - how could I?

by whipbatch



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Date Night, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Marriage Proposal, but they WILL get there, they're a disaster as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whipbatch/pseuds/whipbatch
Summary: Crowley wants to propose. Aziraphale wants to propose. It's a recipe for disaster.Title taken from "Ask" by The Smiths.





	ask me, I won't say no - how could I?

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt on tumblr and decided to make a little ficlet out of it.
> 
> As always, English is not my first language, this is not beta-ed, apologies for any mistakes.

Crowley wanted everything to be absolutely perfect when he finally got his shit together and proposed to Aziraphale. His angel deserved a wonderful proposal and he had planned to pop the question when they were dining at the Ritz, since the place held so many precious memories and had such a huge meaning to them.

Aziraphale wanted everything to be absolutely perfect when he finally got his shit together and proposed to Crowley. His demon deserved a wonderful proposal and he had planned to pop the question when they were dining at the Ritz, since the place held so many precious memories and had such a huge meaning to them.

..........

So when Crowley asked Aziraphale to be ready at six and wear his best suit, Aziraphale laughed nervously and told Crowley he had planned to do that anyway and that Crowley should dress up nice, too. They both were confused about the other’s request but didn’t think much of it, already too deep in thought about their plans again.

When they arrived at the Ritz, both of them approached the head waitress to claim their reservation and then realising they had both booked a romantic table for two. The waitress laughed and said something about ‘soulmates’ and 'kindred spirits’ and lead them to a small table tucked away in a dimly lit niche. Both of them were too nervous to think anything of it, even after the waitress told them that every one of them had made special menu and wine selection requests and 'we’ll just combine them as good as we can if that’s alright with you, gentlemen?’

Crowley and Aziraphale just nodded distractedly and then both attempted to pull out the chair for their significant other. After a bit of confusion and nervous laughter, they sat down, both fidgeting with their collars and sweating slightly.

“So”, Aziraphale began. “Funny coincidence, that. Is there any reason you also booked us a table, love?”

“N-, nuh”, Crowley stuttered. “Just…thought it would be nice, romantic evening and all that. Any special ideas on your mind?”

“Me? Oh no, no”, Aziraphale laughed nervously. “Just the same as you, I thought we deserved a night out.”

Both nodded and took a hearty gulp from their aperitif, happy that the other one hasn’t had any suspicions yet and mentally clapping themselves on the shoulder for being so inconspicuous.

Dinner went as well as it could be, with both of them being lost in thought most of the time and nervously fidgeting with their cutlery and pushing food around around their platters instead of eating it. Everyone around them could see that something was off with the couple but neither of them realised anything because they tried so hard not to have a nervous breakdown.

After their dessert plates were cleared from the table and the waitress had served them another bottle from their favourite champagne, Crowley knew he had to make a move.

“Angel”, he started. “There’s something I…oh wait”.

He turned around to take the box with the ring out of the jacket pocket. He had to take it off the back of the chair, he couldn’t get it out immediately because his hands were shaking so much.

Meanwhile, Aziraphale saw his chance and dropped the ring he had hidden in the palm of his sweaty hand in Crowley’s champagne glass. He anxiously waited for the demon to turn around and mentally rehearsed the little speech he had prepared one last time.

Crowley turned around and put the ring box in his lap, preparing himself for the long-planned proposal.

“Angel, I- listen, you’re the love of my life and- oh satan”, Crowley croaked, throat too dry to continue speaking. He took the glass of champagne in his hand and shakily downed all of it in a single gulp, ring included. Aziraphale’s eyes grew wide and he let out a shocked gasp.

“Aziraphale, as I said you’re the love of my life and I want you to know I will be yours forever. You make my life perfect and-”

“THE RING!”, Aziraphale cried, suddenly waking from his stupor.

“What?!”, Crowley snapped, miffed that he was interrupted. “Please, Angel just let me say th-”

“Oh god the ring!! It’s gone, good lord, the ring”, Aziraphale stumbled.

“The ring’s not gone, it’s here!”, Crowley said brusquely, putting the box on the table. “Honestly, if you already knew I wanted to propose, you didn’t have to let me sweat through the whole evening and if you thought I forgot to bring the RING of all things-”

“No, the ring in the glass!”, Aziraphale yelped. “There was a ring in your glass and you swallowed it! How couldn’t you feel it? Oh your serpent instincts…”

Crowley looked befuddled. “What? Why would there be a r-…oh no”, he looked up in sudden understanding. “You tried to prop-…and you put your ring in the…?”, the demon stammered, pointing at the glass.

Aziraphale nodded, mortified and blushing. “Dropped it in your glass while you turned around for a second”, he murmured. “And then I…hang on!”, he exclaimed. “You wanted to propose to me, too?”

“Thought it was obvious by now”,Crowley said quietly. “Had a whole speech and all that. Sorry I ruined it.”

Suddenly, Aziraphale started laughing, causing the demon to frown. “What’s so funny?”, he snapped, still mortified about the whole ordeal.

“It’s just”, Aziraphale gasped between fits of laughter, “trust the two of us to screw this up as well! It took us over six millennia to finally get together and now we pick the same time and date to pop the question!”

Crowley couldn’t help but grin. “True that”, he said and started laughing as well.

The angel suddenly sobered up. “But what shall we do about the ring?” he asked, worry in his tone.

Crowley looked at him, snapped his fingers and suddenly the ring was back in Aziraphale’s hand as if nothing had happened.

“Since it seems to be obvious that the two of us want the same thing”, the demon smiled, suddenly feeling courageous. “How about you get a wiggle-on and put the ring where it belongs?” He held his hand out expectantly and Aziraphale put the ring on his finger, kissing it slightly after he had put it into place.

“I could ask you the same thing”, the angel said, a radiant grin on his face.

Crowley nodded determinedly and slid the ring on the angel’s finger, copying the gesture of kissing it, a slight blush colouring his cheeks.

“I had a whole speech”, he repeated, almost inaudible.

“I prepared one, too”, Aziraphale replied warmly. “How about we go for a little walk to our favourite stargazing spot and you tell me yours and I tell you mine?”

“That sounds wonderful”, the demon said quietly. “Thank you”.

Aziraphale kissed him softly. “No, thank YOU, my wonderful fiancé.”


End file.
